Storms
by ephedrine
Summary: Just a little bittersweet thing between Goku and Hakkai [completed]
1. Chapter 1

Notes: Hi! [waves at all the pretty people] I know that this is really short, but I have a tendency to write really short things. Haha. You'll get more chapters though so don't worry. Oh yeah, I'll be posting at least 2 chappies at a time so please review kays?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own them. Never will either.  
  
* * *  
  
Hey, it's raining again. Thunder, lightning, all of it.   
  
I glanced out the window, watching the raindrops drop down slowly.   
  
Watching the jagged bolts of lightning pierce through the black.   
  
I heard him mutter my name, opening one eye, lifting an arm.   
  
And because I loved him, I held him, just like the first time...and the time after that, and the time after that...   
  
---  
  
[this be the first time]   
  
---

  
I woke to the sound of thunder and not long after, I heard a shriek.   
  
"What the hell..." I turned around to see Goku crawling into my bed, whimpering.   
  
"Haaakkkkaaaaiiii. I. Don't. Like. Storms," He jerked, as another flash of lightning appeared. He curled into me a little more.   
  
I sighed and wrapped my arms around him, drawing lazy circles on his back in attempt to calm him down. I had totally forgotten how scared he was of storms.   
  
He was still shivering a little, and jumped every time it thundered. But soon, he fell asleep, his lips pressed gently into my bare chest. 

  
---  
  
In the morning, he was still there wrapped securely in my arms. I tried to get up without waking him but that was impossible.   
  
So I just looked at him. I probably spent an hour staring at the beauty that was Goku.   
  
Lazily, I closed my eyes, and imagined Goku was mine. That he was curled in this stiff hotel bed for me, not because he was scared.   
  
But as I opened my eyes, I saw...perfection.   
  
No way would I ever be with him.   
  
No way would he ever be in my arms.   
  
Not until the next storm anyway.   
  
* * *  
  
notes: Review? Please? Make a little girl happy? 


	2. Chapter 2

notes: this be the 2nd chapter! [no shit]   
  
  
  
* * *   
  
  
  
The sun was shining when I woke up.   
  
No more rain, lightning, thunder and Goku. He had already crept into the kitchen to grab something to eat.   
  
Goku and Gojyo were arguing about something, as usual. This is what I hate about traveling and stopping at cheap motels. You can hear everything that's going on.   
  
I got out of the bunk slowly, and walked into the kitchen.   
  
Goku raised an eyebrow when he saw me in only my boxers. (I know that it's kinda impossible of the Saiyuki guys wearing boxers, but I felt like it!)  
  
Yeah well, too bad. I'm too lazy to change.   
  
"Hakkkaaaiii! The corrupt monk won't let me into the bathroom. I need to pee!" Gojyo came bouncing into the room whining.   
  
"Gojyo. It's too early for this." I replied casually.   
  
It was our morning routine. Sanzo getting to the bathroom first, Gojyo pissed off, Goku scarfing down food looking gorgeous, and me in my boxers contemplating how I fit into this messed up picture.   
  
Gojyo grabbed a piece of toast off a plate and went to harass Sanzo a little more.   
  
"Hey, Hakkai?" Wow. Goku was talking to me.   
  
"Yea?"   
  
"Thanks for um...last night." Goku came over and placed a light kiss on my cheek, turned a little pink and rushed out of the room.   
  
Yep. Our morning routine.    
  
---   
  
[this be the next time]   
  
---   
  
We just reached another town. Finally! It was already starting to drizzle.   
  
 I saw the fear in your eyes. The low rumble of thunder would set you jumping just a little.   
  
That's probably why you ran ahead of us, pretending to be really excited or something.   
  
When we finally settled down, it was 4 in the morning.   
  
I pulled aside the curtain to my bunk and prepared to crawl in when it thundered loudly, and there was a muffled scream coming from your bunk.   
  
"Um, Goku? You okay?" All I got back were some whimpers and ruffling of sheets. I stood there for a while, hoping you'd be okay.   
  
When I didn't hear anything else from you, I climbed into my bunk.   
  
A few minutes later, it thundered, and you whined again.   
  
It was silent after that. I thought vaguely why Sanzo wouldn't come to save the day, but that was put aside when you called out for me.   
  
"Hakkai? Will you...hold me?"   
  
So that's how I ended up in your bunk that night.   
  
Our legs tangled together, me smelling your hair, your fingers gripping my waist.   
  
You whispered incoherently until you fell asleep. 

  
---  
  
In the morning, I realized once again that you could never be mine.   
  
It was the first thought that hit me when I woke up.   
  
This time, you were awake, gazing up at me, eyes full of thanks.   
  
My eyes traveled over you, admiring the way your hair fell, the shape of your eyes, those tiny wrinkles on your forehead, and of course, your lips, pouting just a little.   
  
I really couldn't help myself.   
  
So I bent down, letting out noses touch.   
  
You were shaking, but your eyes closed.   
  
It was just a light brush, my tongue creeping out to your bottom lips for just a second.   
  
It would've been more.   
  
But Sanzo was shouting for you. Probably because he found the mess you made of the kitchen in your frenzy for food.   
  
And as I stared at you, and you stared right back at me a little guiltily, I knew that this was way out of our morning routine.   
  
* * *   
  
Notes: Yeah…I'm sorry if some of the parts here didn't fit in the real story. It was kinda rushed. ^_^ Please review and at least tell me if you want me to continue? Thanks! ^_^ Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! ^_^ And gomen for all the Hakkai OOC ness…I told ya I wasn't really concentrating…but I guess I have nobody to blame but myself…^_^ once again…I'm sorry! Anyway, watch out for more OOC-ness in this chapter.   
  


**[yoong] –** Yeah, I'm surprised I came up with the pairing as well. *shrug* But as I am a crazy person. I just wanted to try it out.

  
* * *  
  


We have been traveling for about a few hours on Hakuryuu. Hakuryuu was even starting to slow down. I guess I couldn't blame the poor thing. It was already after 2 in the afternoon. I could hear your stomach rumbling every two minutes.

"Sanzo…harahetta! When are we gonna reach, eh??"

"How should I know, bakasaru! Urusei!"  
  
 We finally decided to stop in the middle of nowhere to have lunch. All we had were some rice balls and sushi that we had brought. 

"Ne, bakasaru! Save some sushi for us!!" cried Gojyo.

"Mhhhmmm…Mhhhmmmm," you replied, your mouth full of onigiri. I couldn't help smiling at your cuteness.

After lunch, we climbed inside the jeep and I started Hakuryuu. 

We would be on the road for 4 hours with no stops. 

I wondered if your stomach could survive. After all, you DID have a humungous appetite. I wondered how many arguments you and Gojyo will have. I also wondered how many fan-thwacking you and Gojyo were going to have to go through.  
  
4 hours.  
  
I wonder what I'll be doing those 4 hours.  
  
---  
  
[this be the next time]  
  
---  
  
You were with him in the next hotel room.  
  
I was staring at the ceiling trying to get to sleep. But I couldn't.  
  
But there was no chance of that with you screaming Sanzo's name like that.   
  
A tear threatened to fall. And I was shocked to see how much emotion I was feeling deep inside me. 

_You idiot.__ You should have known this would have happened. Sanzo had always been affectionate towards Goku. Why do you still think you have a chance with him? HAH, you will never have him. Sanzo's his sun. Why would he want you?_

I threw my pillow on my head trying to muffle the sounds.   
  
I didn't want anybody to know the truth.   
  
I was just insanely jealous.   
  
The moans were getting louder, louder, then nothing.   
  
I finally release my grip from my pillow. I wanted to sleep as soon as possible so I could forget this ever happened and just return to my ever smiling, ever happy, Cho Hakkai. I listened intently to hear if there was any more 'interesting sounds'.  
   
Yep. Nice and quiet. I heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
But when I shut my eyes, all I could see was two of you curled up together.  
  
It was keeping me awake. Just like Gojyo's snoring.  
That and the thunder.   
   
Yes. It was raining. Again. I couldn't sleep. I hoped that you would come to me. Again.  
  
But you wouldn't, because tonight you had him. You wouldn't be coming to me.  
   
Then I heard the faint knock on my door.   
  
I bolted upward, practically running to the door to see if it would be you.   
  
Sure enough, you stood there, deer caught in the headlights.   
  
A tear streaked down your face.   
  
You were so scared you started crying.   
  
I let you in, settled you in the bed, crawled in beside you, held you.   
  
At that moment, we both knew this all a routine now.  
  
I looked forward to every storm, when you would be next to me.  
  
Not Sanzo. Me.  
  
* * *  
  


Notes: I know that it's kinda unbelievable that Goku would actually CRY whenever a storm happens. But ah, well…I tried. ^_^

Please review! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

notes: I think I should repeat again that this is truly fiction and made up in my insane mind. ^_^ I don't own all the saiyuki boys as well. Oh yeah, there might be even MORE ooc ness but I couldn't help it! And if this chapter isn't too good, then blame it on my lack of sleep. This might even come out as kinda weird.   
  
* * *  
  
We decided to stay in this town for another day. We had certainly needed the rest. I had separated from the others right after dinner. I couldn't really handle the way you looked at Sanzo. It was full of adoration and love and…meant only for Sanzo. 

I sighed wearily and headed to the nearest bar.   
  
So that's where I am right now. Staring at the 6th glass of sake in front of me.  
  
Pretty glass... all glittering and twinkling. So pretty. Pretty like…like you. 

"Hey, Hakkai. What are you doing? It's not like you to get drunk,"  
  
Gojyo. What was he doing here? I thought he had followed you and Sanzo around town. Had he followed me the whole time?

"Hakkai? Hakkai???"

"Hai?"

"What's going on with you lately? You've been kinda…reserved. Is there anything wrong?" asked Gojyo, full of concern.

"Iie…I was just thinking that's all," came my lame reply.

"Okay, if you say so. What happened last night?"

_Huh?_

"Excuse me?"

"I meant, why was the saru in your bed last night?" Gojyo asked, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, it…was…nothing. He was just scared of the storm," I glanced back at my glass, hoping that Gojyo wouldn't pester me on that particular subject.

That was the problem. It wasn't nothing. Last night meant more to me than you will probably think.  
  


"Ahh, I see. Demo…" 

I quickly smile like I always do.

"Really, I'm okay. I'm just a little worn out after our long journey."

"Yeah, the number of times that bakasaru had to pick a fight with me…"  
  
---  
  
[this be the next time]  
  
---  
  
I felt a cold hand wrap around my waist.   
  
Without opening my eyes, I turned around and let you curl into my chest again.   
  
I knew it was you. I don't know if it was because the rain was still pounding on the window. Maybe it's because that smell that's distinctly...Goku.  
  
I absently rubbed my fingers along your arm, then kissing your forehead gently.   
  


"Goku. Why don't you ever go to Sanzo when there's a storm?"  
  
Oops. I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I couldn't help it. I had been wondering about it for the past week.   
  
I had been wondering why we had that kiss.  
  
Why I always found you in my arms every time it thundered.  
  
Why Sanzo was never the one you went to.  
  
Wondering exactly where we stand in our relationship as of now.  
  
I sighed. I'm beginning to sound like a girl.   
  
You looked up at me, with your beautiful golden eyes and opened your mouth, closed your mouth. Opened it again.  
  
"Sanzo? You know how he is. He…thinks that I'm a wimp. He says that I shouldn't be scared of storms being Seiten Taisen and all. But I can't help it. It reminds me of the cave. But he still doesn't care. So that's why I came to you,"  
  
Chotto matte… Was he _using me?   
  
"Oh, I see,"  
  
I knew that I should probably push you away right now, but I just couldn't. Not because it was my nature to comfort people, but because I loved you.   
  
But I can't stop feeling confused and a little hurt. But you're just holding me tighter, lightly massaging my sides, breathing into my chest.  
  
Then there was the tiny voice in the back of my head.  
  
_

_Yes. Koishiteru, Son Goku._   
  
* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Notes: Hihi, everyone! I know it's been quite a while since I last updated this story, but my studies were giving me some trouble. Anyway, here's the next 2 chapters. ^_^

******************************************************************************************

_2 weeks later_

You were playing with Sanzo's blond hair, complaining how hungry you were. Sanzo, however, wasn't even pushing you away like he usually did when you did that.

  
  
Gojyo was smirking at the both of you, while Sanzo silently polished his gun while giving him a death glare.  

  
  
Me? I was smiling again.

It was only 8 at night. We weren't really tired anyway, so we decided to play mahjong.  

  
   
Sat around the table.

  
  
I was sitting directly across from you with both Gojyo and Sanzo next to me. 

  
  
We played one whole round with Gojyo winning again. You were determined to beat him, so we started another game. 

  
  
 We hadn't even noticed that it started to rain.

  
  
But then it thundered, and the lights flickered on and off. 

  
  
You jumped and Sanzo looked at you, disgusted.

"'Ch, baka saru," 

He only said those 3 words. 3 simple words. But those 3 words were filled with such venom that I was shocked. Obviously, so were you. But I had to give you credit. You barely flinched, but pouted just a little.

  
  
It was too quiet. Gojyo had obviously noticed the tension and had rushed out, searching for what he said 'beautiful innocent victims'. Sanzo was staring out the window with a crinkled forehead. You were in the corner, shooting dirty looks at Sanzo, knees to your chest.

  
  
Finally, Sanzo got up, said that he was tired, took one last look at you, and walked up to the room where he was sleeping that night.

  
  
You got up right after the door closed and ran into my arms that were already open.

  
  
I loved the familiar smell of his hair, the way his arms wrapped around my back, how he smiled...everything.

  
  
He explained everything to me that night.

  
  
How much I meant to him. How he always wanted to be with me.

  
  
But Sanzo. You loved Sanzo. He was your sun. And you would never love anybody else the way you loved Sanzo. It was a whole other level of love.

  
  
You also told me, that if you were hurting me, that I would tell you right away. 

  
  
But I couldn't. Not with you looking at me like that. I was surprised how much you seemed to know, even though you acted so innocent, so…sweet.

  
  
I told you that it was okay. That I was here for the comfort, here if he ever wanted anything other than Sanzo.

  
  
You smiled at me, kissed me hungrily, smiled again, thanked me, and fell asleep.

  
  
I just couldn't tell you that I loved you. That I would never love anybody else the way I loved you. It was a whole other level of love.

  
  
I just gloated inwardly at the fact that I would always have you during one thing that Sanzo wouldn't.

  
  
Storms.


	6. Chapter 6

notes: I wrote this when I was a little sugar high. So please forgive anything out of the ordinary, lol. ^_^ I should probably state now that it's…

Warning: TWT, PWP, AU.

There I'm done…[big sloppy grin]  
  
* * *  
   
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAKKAIIIII!!!!"

  
I woke up to both Goku and Gojyo jumping on my bed, yelling directly into my ear. Ah, it was my birthday. I didn't really care much about birthdays as it was like any other day where you supposedly feel one whole year older, but grins on both Goku's and Gojyo's face was contagious. I could see Sanzo hovering way back behind the both of you. I couldn't help grinning at Gojyo, who looked insanely childish then.

  
  
I was dragged right out of bed to see my presents that all of them had gave me.

   
Gojyo had bought me a book, knowing how much I loved to read. Sanzo gave me a monocle, seeing how mine had broken a few days ago. I was a bit surprised that he had bought me something, but shrugged it off. Goku just smiled at me. Telling me that I had to wait for his gift.  
  
   
Sanzo and Gojyo left after a while, but Goku didn't budge. 

  
  
We didn't say much at first.

  
  
Somehow, we started talking about our past, and how it all came to be.

  
  
I was lost in my thoughts when I felt his mouth on my neck.

  
  
Oh my.

  
  
"Hakkai… I need to give you my gift." 

  
  
"Mhmm," My eyes were already closed, ears not hearing. His lips found mine, tongue playfully sliding into my mouth.

  
  
I deepened the kiss, and put my arm around his waist.

  
  
He started grinding into me while pulling and scratching at my shirt.

  
  
There was a rap on the door. Goku automatically jumped off me. Guiltily.

  
  
I sighed. It wouldn't work.   
  
  


Never will work.

Sanzo opened the door and said something about needing the saru.

  
  
And Goku walked over to the door, one backward glance at me.

Still guilty.

  
  
But he mouthed " We'll finish. I promise,"

  
  
So I climbed into my bed. Still tasting him on my lips. Still wondering why I didn't stop him.

  
  
And I knew. 

  
  
Knew that all I had to do was wait.

  
  
Wait for the next storm.  
  
* * *  
  
Author's Notes: I suddenly feel kinda stupid…It's kinda like Goku's dominating Hakkai and it's weird like that. I'm sorry that this chapter was extra short. I truly apologize and promise that I will continue that other chapters ASAP.

Review please…^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Notes: I think I should add here that this is the last chapter. ^_^ I quite enjoyed writing this fic, even though it's not that good. ^_^ I would like to thank **gallaticaand **yoong** for reviewing my fic a lot. lol**

The day after, I went out shopping for groceries again. Surprisingly, Sanzo wanted to come along with me. 

"Ch', I'm out of cigarettes,"  
  
I didn't know that it was getting cloudy, perhaps I was too involved with my thoughts. After a while, Sanzo growled.  
  
That's about where it started pouring.   
  
"Yare yare desune…" I said, a bit annoyed.  
  


"Hn…" was his reply.  
  


"Sanzo… Why do you push Goku away when it's raining? Shouldn't you show a bit more compassion? After all, you are his –"

He cocked his gun and pointed it at my temple… "Urusei korosozou!"

"Sun," I continued, lamely. I laughed amusedly.   
  
"Hmphhh, he's a bakasaru," he scowled.  
  
"But you have the fear of scorpions after being bitten by the Scorpion Queen. Only, you never show it. You just lock yourself in the room afterwards," I smiled widely.  
  
"Ch'. You say that like it's the same thing,"   
  
"Isn't it?"   
  
There was a pregnant pause between us. He was obviously thinking about Goku. I myself was wondering what made me tell Sanzo about Goku.    
  
"Hmmppphh," mumbled Sanzo, while giving me a slight nod. He walked away in the direction of our inn.   
  
_Sigh_   
  
  
---  
  
We walked into the inn soaking wet. As we walked into the room, Goku came running out towards us.  
  


"Oiiii… Where were you? The ero kappa went out a while ago… And, and, and…" he trailed off, worried that Sanzo would say something.  
  
"Bakasaru," said Sanzo affectionately. He walked up to Goku and tipped his head up. They looked into each others eyes before Sanzo brought his lips down to Goku's. I looked away, feeling broken hearted.  
  


"San-zo…" whispered Goku.   
  
"Come," said Sanzo while half dragging Goku into his room.   
  
Joel stared at him for a while. Before a smile flickered over his face.    
  
But he looked at me over Sanzo's shoulder.  
  
My heart really broke then. I felt betrayed, upset , devastated. But I had done the right thing…hadn't I?  
  
I walked away dejectedly towards Gojyo and my room and plopped down on my bed. Assuming that Goku would be with Sanzo tonight.  
  
A few minutes later, I heard the shower running. A hand reached up to touch my face. I sat upright.

"Goku?"  
  
Goku just scampered into my bed looked at me. Just sat there and looked at me.   
  
I had nothing to do but pull my arms around him.  
  


"Arigatou, Hakkai," he said.

"You're most welcome,"

"Don't you like me anymore?"  
  


"Iie, Goku. I love you. But some things just weren't meant to be. Like our relationship, for example,"

"Oh, but we'll still be friends…right?" asked Goku, his golden eyes big and hopeful.  
  


"Of course," I said, smiling at Goku.

Goku smiled back at me and walked out.

I sat there, just thinking. Suddenly, I didn't feel depressed. I felt decidedly happy. Happy that Goku was happy. The Gods must have been against our relationship in the past. I smile, this time for real. I still care for Goku with all my heart, and I'd do anything for him. But I'd do that for everyone. For Sanzo, Gojyo. 

Suddenly, Gojyo came hurrying into our room.

"GOD!! We're leaving… Already. I haven't even hooked up with a girl yet!" complained Gojyo.

"Come on, let's get ready. Hakuryuu…" I called the sleeping dragon on my bed.

"Kyuu…" he flew and landed on my right shoulder.

We could hear Sanzo's gunshot as we hurried out. Sanzo and Goku were standing impatiently outside. 

"Ikuzo," said Sanzo.

Hakuryuu instantly transformed into a jeep. We got inside and I started off.

It was not for a few minutes, before the first 'harahetta' came.

"Waahh, Sanzo…harahetta!!"

"Can't you say something else for once? It's always harahetta, harahetta, harahetta. Bakasaru," shot Gojyo.

"At least I'm not a kono ero kappa like you!"

"Ch'… Bakasaru!"

"Ero kappa!"

"Bakasaru…"

"Ero ka—"

Sanzo's evil harisen struck again.

*THWACK* *THWACK*

"URUSEEEEEIIII!!!!"

"Ittttttaaaaaiiiii!!!!"

I just smiled. It was like any normal day. 

On our journey to the west.

-owari-

Author's Notes: So, how was it? Was it okay? I ran out of ideas near the end and I was just stuck on how to end it. Anyway, I hope you liked my story. Please review and tell me how you felt about it.   
  



End file.
